


Sunlight (Luz de sol)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Het and Slash, Multi, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, On Hiatus, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Timeline What Timeline, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste? —preguntó Maureen mientras señalaba su bolso con su mano libre, incisiva como siempre—. Creí que harías una mudanza permanente.—Permanente suena muy largo.Ella le dio una larga mirada antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, el cabello oscuro moviéndose como un eco, estudiándolo con atención. Había una virtud impaciente en Maureen la mayoría del tiempo pero se veía relajada en su espacio y el cambio era de agradecer.—No creo que te hayas venido con Grace para mudarte otra vez en unos meses, Danny. Esta mudanza yaesdemasiado impulsiva para ti.Era total, ciento por ciento, verdad.—No —concedió con una sonrisa. Sus razones quedaron tácitas en la conversación—. Planeo que sea más largo que eso.





	1. Desde Nueva Jersey a Los Ángeles

**Author's Note:**

> Así que vi _Moonlight_ de nuevo. Me enamoré otra vez, y quedaron tantas preguntas al final de la serie que naturalmente quise escribir sobre la historia de Mick St. John. Y salió algo totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado en principio y se alejó más y más porque no pude encontrar una voz para narrar... excepto a Danny. Voy a culpar a los días lluviosos y a las horas de viaje en el tren por como todas las mitologías vampíricas se mezclaron con Hawaii five 0 en mi cabeza. Sunlight tiene la intención de condensar buena parte de las dos historias en una línea de tiempo. 
> 
> Como es 20, y fue un 20 cuando publiqué mi primer long fic en AO3, decidí subir el prólogo. Quiero avanzar un poco más con la historia general antes de subir el siguiente capítulo pero espero tener un ritmo más constante una vez que pasen mis exámenes.
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> _“La luz es la mano izquierda de la oscuridad, y la oscuridad es la mano derecha de la luz; las dos son una, vida y muerte, juntas como amantes.”_  
>  **Úrsula K. Le Guin**

**Agosto** _ **,** _ **2006.**

_Aeropuerto Internacional LA/Ontario._

_Terminal 2._  


Los Ángeles no era un sitio que él hubiese elegido para vivir pero, de nuevo, no era como si hubiese tenido muchas opciones en el gran panorama de las cosas.

Danny había tenido una sola cosa en mente cuando eligió la costa oeste y fue alejarse de Nueva Jersey la mayor distancia posible, sin tener que abandonar el continente —porque la primera opción que se le había aparecido era Hawái y Danny no estaba seguro si quería ir tan lejos o, más bien, no estaba seguro qué tan buena idea era perderse en una isla y si los fondos le alcanzaban para una nueva identidad allí. Los Ángeles era, en una singular forma, más seguro que Hawái porque una isla es una isla y una de las ciudades más pobladas de Estados Unidos era un mejor sitio para esconderse a plena vista, sin contar con todos los demás beneficios que tendría. El ritmo citadino era diferente y si bien L.A. era tan distinto a su antiguo hogar como podía ser, era mucho más familiar que una isla paradisíaca a la que jamás habría soñado con ir en ninguna otra circunstancia.

Rachel habría elegido Hawái, si hubiese podido, porque ella no se aferraba tan sólidamente a las cosas. Ella ya había cambiado Europa por Estados Unidos gracias a su relación con Danny. Seguramente el cambio no sería tan intolerable para ella como lo era para él. Pero los muertos rara vez podían opinar sobre los asuntos de los vivos y Danny había dejado el sepulcro de Rachel, lleno de sus flores favoritas como despedida, atrás... junto a tantas otras cosas.

Tantas cosas…

Todavía dolía pensar en eso.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir, Danno?  —preguntó Grace.

Se habían quedado en una de las terminales y agradecía no haber empacado demasiadas cosas porque arrastrar las maletas y llevar a Grace en brazos no se veían como tareas compatibles.

—Falta poco, monito. Todavía tengo que encontrar un taxi que nos lleve a lo de tu tía —le tocó la nariz y luego volvió a mirar a sus alrededores, un acto de reflejo de años de entrenamiento—. Duerme un poco más. Te despertaré.

Maureen había aceptado recibirlos, lo que era una sorpresa considerando que Matthew y ella se habían pseudo-separado un año atrás, y Danny estaba agradecido con tener una pequeña conexión en ese mundo de gente, distante como era su vínculo con su única cuñada. Cuando resolviera el primer problema —que era buscar un buen sitio en el que pueda vivir con su hija pequeña— llegarían el resto de los problemas como su trabajo y descenso no discutible en los rangos de la policía por la transferencia lateral a LAPD, la escuela de Grace y cómo haría para cuidarla cuando no estuviera disponible en todos los horarios y todas las pequeñas cosas para las que estaba solo ahora.

Estaba solo con su pequeña Grace.

Excepto que no lo estaba del todo.

Tenía a Maureen, que lo había llamado para ofrecer ayuda, con su rol como periodista y su rol como cuñada fundiéndose de tal manera que Danny todavía no sabía desentrañar.

—Está mal que hayas tenido que soportar todas las acusaciones sobre lo que pasó sin más pruebas, Danny —le había dicho—. ¿Necesitas un abogado? Puedes ir por calumnias y perjurio contra todos ellos...

Maureen era una mujer particular, un poco-demasiado obsesiva en su trabajo e interesada en toda la fanfarria que Danny generalmente tendía a ignorar en las historias, pero había ofrecido su mano en _confort_ y solidaridad. Y si lo hacía o no para sumar puntos con Matthew y que volviera con ella, él realmente no le importaba.

Había apreciado el acercamiento.

Los rumores se habían disipado bastante rápido en Nueva Jersey. Grace era benditamente ajena a toda la noticia espiralada en mentiras, joven e inocente como era, y Danny no estaba dispuesto a visualizar un futuro en el que tuviera que contarle por qué se habían mudado a su niña. Eventualmente _tendría_ que hacerlo pero quería dejar que la inocencia de los primeros años no se le quemase tan pronto.

Danny no había tenido el lujo de ser niño lo suficiente y no quería lo mismo para Grace. Que era otra de las razones por las que había dejado su lugar natal. Grace sería más feliz lejos de… bueno todo.

Lejos del pasado de Danny.

—Ahí viene un auto, monito —murmuró.

Era tarde y Grace estaba totalmente acostumbrada a otros horarios de sueño por lo que la somnolencia le pesaba en los párpados. Se estiró perezosamente como un gatito pero se levantó cuando Danny lo hizo y lo tomó de la mano con fuerza.

—¿Tía Mo se enojará porque llegamos tarde?

—Se atrasó el vuelo —respondió, dándole un apretón tranquilizador—. Ella lo sabe. Además le envíe un mensaje explicándole que estábamos por llegar. Dijo que estaba trabajando todavía.

Grace no pareció sorprendida con eso, Danny imaginó que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los horarios extraños gracias a él, pero ella arrugó el ceño en confusión tranquila.

—¿Qué es esa cara?

—Si ella está trabajando todo el día y tú también te irás, ¿me voy a quedar con el tío Matt?

Danny cerró la puerta del auto entonces y le dio la dirección al taxista, esperando que Maureen haya dejado la llave donde le dijo que estaba.

Se tomó un momento para pensar en algo para calmar a su hija... pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no le mentiría a Grace en tanto pudiera. Los secretos iban a costarle caro, lo sabía de antemano. Prefería evitar las mentiras planas y absolutas.

—No lo sé. Tío Matt recibió un ascenso en su trabajo y viaja mucho ahora, ¿te acuerdas? Tendremos que buscar una niñera.

Y de confianza.

A Danny verdaderamente le costaría encontrar una niñera. No quería concentrarse mucho en esa perspectiva. Quizá tuviese suerte y apareciese Mary Poppins —la de la versión de Disney, aprovechando que estaban cerca del parque en California— para ayudarlo.

—¿Están juntos de nuevo? —preguntó Grace en voz baja. Si bien sabía las razones detrás de esa pregunta, la cuestión le dio una punzada de culpa. El fantasma del divorcio había estado acechando en la casa desde antes de la muerte de Rachel.

No estaba listo para pensar en ello, tampoco.

Sobre lo demás... Lo cierto era que Danny no lo sabía.

Matt le había dicho que Maureen y él estaban en un punto de la relación en la que no tenían las mismas prioridades, que estar separados era provechoso para sus carreras y no se veía muy entusiasta con la idea de estancarse de nuevo en una ciudad, pero Maureen aún llevaba el apellido _Williams_ y, según había entendido en vagas conversaciones familiares, no tenía intenciones de firmar los papeles de divorcio en ningún momento pronto.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ni ellos están seguros.

Grace sonrió un poco, bostezó de nuevo y Danny volvió a decirle que podía dormir.

Tendrían un día largo mañana.

 

* * *

  
—Hola Travis.

El felino atigrado parpadeó lentamente hacia él, perezosos ojos verdes en su cara triangulada, pero se quedó cómodamente acostado sobre uno de los tantos almohadones que reposaban sobre el sofá, como si su intrusión fuese esperada. Danny le rascó detrás de las orejas, distraído —lamentaba no haber podido traer a su perro en el viaje-mudanza pero su madre había prometido cuidarlo— mientras que Grace se sentaba a su lado con toda intención de jugar con él. Ella apenas lo había visto un par de veces, siempre por fotografías que enviaba Matt.

Cuando Maureen le había pasado su nueva dirección, Danny había pensado vanamente en un apartamento idéntico al que había compartido con su hermano y sin embargo, la disposición era muy diferente. Estaba elegantemente ordenado y pulcro, más allá de un pequeño desorden en el escritorio más cercano, un detalle que avisaba la anticipación de Maureen. En su experiencia, muchas personas eran obsesivas de la limpieza cuando tenían visitas.

Danny tuvo que reconocer que el apartamento también le resultaba menos pomposo de lo que habría imaginado de su cuñada.

—Voy a llamar a tu tía y decirle que llegamos —le dijo a Grace, que se reía con las lánguidas y rasposas lamidas que dejaba el gato sobre su mano—. ¿Por qué no le pides a Travis que te enseñe donde está el baño?

Grace tomó al gato entre sus brazos para hacer justo eso mientras que Danny se juró que estaba imaginando los ojos acusadores del felino por el desalojo obligado.

Se relajó un poco más cuando pudo dejar caer el bolso al suelo. Se sentía un intruso, en realidad, y esperaba que esa sensación se desvaneciera cuando hablase con la dueña de casa.

Era tarde para buscar un hotel con una niña de cinco años a cuestas.

—¿Llegaron bien al apartamento? —Maureen tenía un tono acelerado coloreando su voz y no le dejó saludarla—. Tuve que volver a Buzzwire de improviso para arreglar unos detalles con mi nueva periodista y se alargó más de lo que esperaba. Estoy en camino.

 _Buzzwire_ era el proyecto que más había entusiasmado a Maureen desde que Danny la había conocido. Era un sitio web entretenido en opinión general —no lo seguía pero los Williams siempre se mantenían al tanto de los proyectos de sus familiares— y pensaba que le faltaba un poco de contenido real... Pero estaba bien. Además Danny admitía desconocer bastante sobre la media y el espectáculo, porque entre que su trabajo que le dejaba poco espacio para interesarse en noticias de la farándula y otras trivialidades, siempre prefería concentrarse en cosas que pudiera disfrutar.

Y en su tiempo con Grace.

—Llegamos bien —se masajeó la nuca porque el cansancio se le filtraba por la voz. Esperaba que Maureen no estuviera escuchando su extenuación—. Se atrasó el vuelo por horas y... ha sido un lío salir del aeropuerto. Mo, ¿puede quedarse Grace contigo esta noche? Quiero buscar un hotel y—

—Danny —Maureen lo cortó de inmediato—. Sin importar lo que pase con mi relación con Matthew, eres de la familia. Y tengo una habitación de invitados. Puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres un lugar.

Se sentó sobre el sofá que daba a la entrada.

—Gracias.

Era tan tranquilizador no sentir toda la fuerza de la soledad miserable que había estado acechándolo bajo la superficie.

Quizá algún día se acostumbraría.

—Estoy, eso sí, un poco sorprendida por tu idea de venirte a California. Siempre creí que te quedarías en la costa este.

—Bueno, ya sabes, sin Rachel era una vida muy diferente.

Rachel se había llevado algo de él para siempre.

Además de otras buenas razones que Danny no deseaba declarar y que esperaba poder llevarse a la tumba.

Maureen tarareó en curiosidad, sin decir palabra, y él agradeció que no preguntase.

Hubo una breve, remitente pausa.

—¿Y cómo va Buzzwire?

—¿En serio vas a ir por eso, Danny? Sé que realmente no te interesa el sitio —comentó, sin calor. Danny podía imaginar su rostro con claridad, un punto medio entre la diversión y la exasperación, en el ojo de su mente—. Sé como son ustedes los Williams. Se quejan de la farándula, pero no saben guardar secretos entre ustedes tampoco.

Sonrió.

Eso estaba tan lejos de la realidad y a la vez tan cerca que era hilarante.

—Técnicamente _eres_ una Williams todavía. Y probablemente lo seas de por vida.

Maureen tardó un poco más en contestar, pero la sonrisa se traslucía en su voz pese a todo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero no hablemos de eso —Danny estaba seguro no se refería al hecho que ella todavía llevaba al apellido sino a la persona que se lo había dado—. Te veo en un rato. Saluda a Grace por mí, si ella va a la cama.

—Lo haré —dijo con suavidad. Su hija probablemente había encontrado un lugar para dormir ya porque Danny había dejado de escuchar sus pasos y su voz. Aprovechó el silencio y se acercó un poco más al teléfono—. Hey, Mo. Gracias por esto. De verdad.

—No agradezcas todavía. Tendremos que convivir un poco primero.

Maureen cortó la llamada.

Danny aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que había llegado con bien a su destino. Había prometido que no cortaría la comunicación —él necesitaba asegurarse que todos en casa estuviesen bien— pero también decidieron que era mejor mantenerla al mínimo.

Travis había vuelto a recostarse sobre el sillón mientras Danny había estado hablando con su dueña, pero esta vez se había acomodado en un pequeño hueco que había dejado Grace. Su hija también se había estirado sobre los grandes almohadones. Se debatió en dejarla dormir pero estaba seguro que no se despertaría se la movía —tenía el sueño tan profundo como lo había tenido su madre— y la cama la dejaría estirarse cuanto quisiera.

Grace tenía las poses más extravagantes para dormir.

—Lo siento, Travis —dijo—. Voy a tener que moverte otra vez.

Grace se quejó un poco cuando la levantó pero, más allá de eso, permaneció totalmente dormida. En eso era como él, podía dormir en cualquier parte una vez que quisiera. Y agotada como estaba por el viaje y la espera, probablemente seguiría durmiendo hasta tarde.

—Dulces sueños, monito —suspiró.

 

* * *

 

—¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste? —preguntó Maureen mientras señalaba su bolso con su mano libre, incisiva como siempre—. Creí que harías una mudanza _permanente_.

—Permanente suena muy largo.

Ella le dio una larga mirada antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, el cabello oscuro moviéndose como un eco, estudiándolo con atención. Había una virtud impaciente en Maureen la mayoría del tiempo pero se veía relajada en su espacio y el cambio era de agradecer.

—No creo que te hayas venido con Grace para mudarte otra vez en unos meses, Danny. Esta mudanza ya _es_ demasiado impulsiva para ti.

Era total, ciento por ciento, verdad.

—No —concedió con una sonrisa. Sus razones quedaron tácitas en la conversación—. Planeo que sea más largo que eso.

No era tanto un plan como una necesidad.

Grace veía la mudanza como un juego más que otra cosa. Afortunadamente. Podría haber odiado la posibilidad, pero ella estaba más que contenta por la idea y sospechaba que en parte tenía que ver con que se mudarían cerca de un parque de Disney y cerca del hogar de su tío favorito. Matty podía no tener residencia permanente por el momento pero movería cielo y tierra para hacer feliz a Grace.

Su hija tendía a tener ese efecto en las personas.

—Mañana iremos de compras entonces —decidió Maureen, con una sonrisa divertida.

Se quejó en voz alta con esa idea.

—Tengo que conseguir un buen apartamento y una buena escuela. Y una niñera.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso después —insitió ella—. No me molestaría cuidarla pero… tienes razón. Paso la mayor parte del día fuera y Grace necesita atención. Tenemos una guardería en Buzzwire.

—No sé si querrá ir a una guardería —Danny le respondió con una sonrisa de reconocimiento ante la oferta—. Ya está diciendo que es grande para eso, que prefiere quedarse sola. ¿Y cómo puedes tener una guardería en _Buzzwire_?

—Es pequeña —aclaró, alzando los hombros. La camisa color crema contrastaba con el bronce de su piel—. Algunas de mis escritoras tienen niños pequeños y cuidan su tiempo allí.

—Cuando vaya a la policía no seré informante —comentó Danny, repentinamente.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. —Soy periodista. Tengo contactos en la policía. Mis escritoras tienen contactos de mucha carrera. No te buscaremos a _ti_.

En su distrito solía ser el que hablaba con el periodismo, más que nada porque podía dar vueltas en círculos a su alrededor, pero también era cierto que no tenía paciencia con varios periodistas y sus preguntas…

Especialmente después de perder a su esposa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —bostezó—. Voy a dejarte, Mo. Si mañana vamos a ir de compras...

Escuchó una corta risa mientras se levantaba del sofá. Travis ronroneó una despedida desde el regazo de su dueña. Era un gato inteligente.

La luz de la luna se asomaba desde la ventana de la habitación, una postal tan diferente a lo acostumbrado que Danny parpadeó un momento para reorientarse, para absorber las diferencias entre ciudades pavimentadas en cimientos disímiles. Las razones para dejar su antigua vida seguían tan vigentes como lo habían estado hasta entonces, pero sintió un aguijonazo de dolor por lo que había dejado atrás.

Por una vida que ya no sería. Por la vida que había deseado por mucho tiempo. Por la vida de la que solo quedaron cenizas.

Grace lo olvidaría con el tiempo, su niña olvidaría todo con el tiempo para su fortuna, pero Danny tendría la memoria de Rachel en sus pupilas y las posibilidades que nunca tendrían, hasta el día final.

Todavía dolía pensar en Rachel.

Tal vez dolería para toda la vida.

—Bienvenido a Los Ángeles, Daniel —susurró.


	2. La chica de humo y la chica de la fuente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos comentarios aleatorios.
> 
> Todo lo que sé sobre Los Ángeles se debe a películas, series y demás. Algunos personajes de Hawaii five-0 van a aparecer en California porque no pueden quedarse al margen y la historia no va a pasar por Hawái de momento. Hay un personaje de _Criminal Minds_ que convenientemente vive en Los Ángeles y sirve a propósitos futuros, por lo que aparecerá como regular aquí. Sale apenas en dos capítulos en la serie y no aprendemos mucho sobre él así que tranquilamente puede pasar por un OC. 
> 
> Todavía no puedo decidir qué pareja quiero para esta historia por lo que seguramente cambiaré las etiquetas cuando me decida… si me decido. Al principio será mucho sobre Danny. Luego la solidaridad vampira, ra ra ra.
> 
> ****

**Octubre 2007**

_Este de Los Ángeles_

 

 

 —Sabes que podrían arrestarte por eso, ¿verdad, Mary?

Mary levantó la mirada de la cerradura con los labios fruncidos en una mueca, como si la puerta o el picaporte le hubiesen ofendido de alguna manera por no ceder ante su esfuerzo. Se cruzó de brazos de la misma forma que Rachel solía hacer cuando pensaba que Danny estaba siendo particularmente molesto y de la misma manera que su niña preciosa hacía en su más caprichoso día.

Trató de no sonreír indulgente a su vecina.

Mary Ann llevaba el cartel de problemática escrito en toda su cara, desde sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso hasta su largo cabello descuidado, y su postura defensiva solo le dijo que ya había tenido su cuota diaria de discusiones con el resto de los vecinos, algo bastante común. Sabía de primera mano el carácter fuerte que escondía su frágil apariencia desde que la había conocido unos meses atrás en la comisaría —donde tuvo que tomarle una declaración y luego devolverla a su casa. Y resultó que ese fortuito encuentro fue increíble bendición porque le había conseguido un buen apartamento gracias a estar en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta.

No obstante, más allá de su inflamable temperamento, Mary era una buena chica, un poco perdida tal vez, y Danny le debía a su tía por ayudarle con Grace cuando él tenía que trabajar, así que mantenía un ojo vigilante en ella. Cuando podía. Cuando Mary no estaba en su campaña para hacer su vida imposible, al menos.

—A veces suenas como mi hermano —dijo ella. No sonaba como si pensase que era algo especialmente bueno.

—¿Él es la voz de la razón?

Mary lo miró. Sus ojos tenían esa mirada opaca que traía siempre la mención de este misterioso hermano.

Era esa mirada la que hacía que le diera mala espina, pese a ser un total desconocido.

—Él _cree_ que siempre tiene razón y que es mejor que el resto de nosotros.

Danny parpadeó en el repentino calor detrás de las palabras, tan distinto al tono blando de la protesta inicial. Tenía tres hermanos por lo que no era ajeno a los dolores de cabeza que podían causar las relaciones fraternales, pero había algo más que molestia en el tono de Mary. No se atrevía a pensar que era _odio_ —la palabra resonaba demasiado fuerte— y sin embargo encontraba… un profundo resentimiento, quizá. Y dolor. Mucho dolor.

El resentimiento en la familia rara vez llegaba sin un precio. Los hermanos nunca deberían llegar a la periferia del rencor y el olvido en la vida del otro.

Danny había renunciado a estar cerca de la mayoría de su familia y, pese a eso, todavía se las arreglaban para mantenerse en contacto. No era mucho y gran parte era gracias a la intervención de Maureen. Estaba agradecido por esos detalles que los mantenían en contacto.

—¿Por qué estás golpeando todo? —preguntó Danny, amablemente. Podía reconocer cuando una conversación necesitaba un cambio de tema.

—Gavin me dejó afuera del apartamento —dijo Mary con un cariz de frustración que borró la estela de frialdad que había en su voz—. Olvidó dejarme la llave.

Danny pensaba que Gavin era un idiota y sabía que tía Deb —Grace la había adoptado enseguida y en consecuencia, él lo había hecho. Más o menos— tampoco estaba entusiasmada con la pareja de su sobrina.

También sabía que si llegase a opinar al respecto, Mary simplemente hundiría los talones y seguiría con él por las quejas que despertaba justo como hizo su hermana Stella con su novio de la secundaria. No habían sido injustificadas las dudas que todos tuvieron porque el tipo la dejó embarazada y desapareció… Sin embargo, sinceramente, Danny pensaba que habría sido la negativa rotunda de la familia con el hombre lo que la había empujado más a los brazos de ese imbécil. Eric estaba lejos de ser un error pero lo que había pasado fue difícil para los Williams.

Y no era como si tuviese mucha autoridad además, considerando que su amistad con Mary era apenas un brote en primavera y que no había empezado con un buen pie. Quizá le daría la impresión de ser un entrometido, que lo era. Él tenía su trabajo como justificación habitual.

—Puedes esperarlo en lo de tu tía —comentó Danny, tratando de aplacar la irritación que sentía florecer desde Mary—. Son dos pisos abajo solamente.

Los hombros de su vecina parecían haber cedido a un peso que no podía ver. Evitó cuidadosamente levantar la mirada del suelo, estudiando los cerámicos como si fueran una obra de arte.

—¿Discutieron otra vez?

—Siempre lo está defendiendo —dijo ella y era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Esto era sobre el hermano mayor de Mary—. Nunca soy suficiente.

El asunto era que Danny tenía una hija. Probablemente eso hacía del desamparo de Mary algo tan cercano y visceral en su pecho. Odiaba ver a alguien tan llena de vida, de jovialidad, lucir tan derrotada.

Suspiró en su fuero interno.

—Pasa —ofreció, dejando un hueco libre en la puerta—. Puedes desayunar con nosotros y luego llevaremos a Grace con tu tía.

Mary pareció un poco más tranquila en eso. Se alejó de su apartamento dándole una última mirada, mitad enojada y mitad resignada, a la puerta cerrada.

—Gracias, Danny —dijo Mary con algo muy parecido a la timidez. Era un contraste inmenso en ella y lo tomó con la guardia baja—. Sé que no soy una gran vecina.

Se encogió de hombros.

Era un eufemismo, la verdad, y a pesar que Danny entendía por qué Mary no había estado brincando de felicidad cuando se mudó al mismo edificio —él la había arrestado, después de todo— tenía la certeza que fue la bienvenida de todos los demás vecinos, incluida su tía, lo que hizo que empeorase la situación. A Danny lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Tener a un policía como vecino, en el acuerdo general, no podía ser más que positivo.

Mary, por supuesto, había tomado la recepción bastante mal… como si hubiese un consenso en ir contra ella. Danny sospechaba que la razón por la que no causaba más quejas vecinales era la presencia de tía Deb para suavizarlo todo.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo, restándole importancia con un ademan de su mano—. Le gustas a Grace y eres buena con ella.

Mary lo miró largamente, todavía sin entrar a su departamento. Danny estaba empezando a arrepentirse de intentar ser un buen samaritano.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Es solo... eres diferente a lo que esperaba. Tía Deb tenía razón.

Danny frunció el ceño en eso.

—¿Creías que no podía ser un _buen_ vecino?

Inesperadamente, con un impulso que pareció tomarla por sorpresa incluso a ella, Mary empezó a reír. Le cambió la expresión de una forma que no habría creído posible y que suavizó todos sus rasgos. Parecía más joven y libre, un espejismo de inocencia perdida tempranamente que retornaba.

A Danny le dolió ver esa imagen desvanecerse.

—A eso me refiero. ¿No crees que la que estuvo siendo una mala vecina desde que te mudaste fui _yo_?

Pestañeó lentamente.

Había vivido un par de meses con Maureen mientras buscaba un departamento y encontrar un lugar para vivir en los Ángeles había ido tan bien como podía esperarse durante infructuosos meses. No podía negarle a nadie que vivir en California era toda una experiencia y eso que aún no había podido darse lujos como visitar los estudios de Hollywood o llevar a Grace a Disney —tenía ambas cosas en mente para su lista de cosas por hacer.

El complejo donde vivía Mary había llegado como un regalo. Fue después que Danny había pasado por todo un espectro amplio en posibilidades horrorosas y estaba comenzando a resignarse. Quizá era más caro de lo que habría preferido, pero le había permitido encontrar a Debora (otra bendición en sí misma), un lugar para Grace que no parecía poco y cercanía relativa tanto a su trabajo como a la escuela.

—Mary, soy policía y soy de Nueva Jersey. Con temor a que esto haga escalar tu comportamiento y que todos los vecinos vengan a lincharme si repites lo que voy a decir, puedo asegurarte que no estás ni de lejos en lo que calificaría como mala vecina.

Tampoco era buena… Todo eso era relativo. Danny no pensaba mudarse otra vez. Si eso significaba que tenía que lidiar con Mary Ann McGarrett, que así sea.

—No voy a escalar mi comportamiento —dijo Mary con un brillo en los ojos que Danny calificó como sinceridad.

—Gracias a Dios —respondió.

La voz de Grace llegó desde el interior de su casa, con un deje de acusación bordeando su nombre y un aviso que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Mary se rio otra vez mientras Danny cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y la guiaba por el departamento.

—Hola, Mary —saludó Grace, toda inocencia y dulzura su sonrisa. Danny estaba muy seguro que podría apostar que el encanto de su hija podría derribar hasta el más frío corazón y _ganaría_ —. Danno hizo panqueques, ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

—¿ _Panqueques_?

—No admito ese tono —amonestó Danny y Grace se rio encantada—. Lamento no ofrecerte algo más, pero estoy con el tiempo justo para llevar a-

—Panqueques están muy bien —le cortó Mary con una sonrisa ladina—. Estaba buscando una forma adecuada para expresar mi sorpresa ante la idea que pudieras cocinar sin ofenderte.

—Mira quién mejoró su vocabulario de repente —bromeó.

—Son muy buenos, Mary —Grace no solía ser tan expresiva al hablar por lo que Danny siempre amaba esos momentos en los que podía ver el borde de alegría de antaño. Había una nota de nostalgia en sus ojos que se descubrió cuando dijo:—. Mi abuela los hacía siempre que nos quedábamos con ella.

Mary se quedó mirando a Grace con una expresión melancólica y algo dentro de él se sacudió en respuesta. Era otro eco familiar, un recuerdo corriendo profundo.

Le sirvió los panqueques y se sonrió cuando Mary le pidió un poco de miel de maple para acompañarlos.

—Me vas a llevar a la escuela hoy, ¿no?

Grace se veían tan contenta con la idea que Danny descartó la posibilidad de llegar con tiempo para dormir un poco más antes de ir a pagar las cuentas. Los impuestos estarían siempre, la inocencia de Grace no. Tristemente había perdido ya suficiente.

—¿Estás diciendo que los monos van a la escuela? —preguntó—. Y yo pensando que tía Deb te llevaba al zoológico cuando yo no estaba.

—¡Dannooo!

Mary se rio otra vez, un sonido tímido que Danny no acababa de asimilar en relación a ella, mientras los dos veían a la pequeña correr a su habitación.

—Es una niña genial —comentó de repente, sus ojos tan cálidos como su voz—. Tía Deb le tomó mucho cariño a Grace.

Marcó otro punto a favor del carisma arrollador de su hija. Doble, considerando las palabras de su visitante.

—Esa es mi Grace —dijo con orgullo.

Mary volvió su rostro y lo miró detenidamente, estudiándolo con intensidad por unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Al final, una sonrisa suave se asentó en su boca.

—Ella también te tomó mucho cariño, Danny —afirmó con suavidad. Su sonrisa cayó un poco—. Dijo que le recuerdas a su hermano- a mi padre.

 _Ah_.

Otro misterioso hermano.

Sabía más bien poco sobre él —aún menos de lo que sabía del hermano misterioso de Mary, de quien ni _siquiera_ sabía el nombre— y solo conocía su existencia porque había visto la foto en la entrada de la casa donde salía una versión más joven de Debora con una pequeña versión de Mary en brazos, un niño de pelo oscuro y una pareja que había visto nunca. Los colores de la imagen le habían llamado la atención —el océano y la arena parecían pintados con vividas tonalidades de azul y amarillo— y más allá de eso, fue la felicidad pura que reflejaba lo que había atrapado sus ojos.

Debora lo había encontrado mirando la fotografía y le dijo que había sido de la última vez que fue a Hawái. Quince años atrás.

Quince. Años.

Danny podía reconocer una historia dolorosa a leguas y tanto como pulsaba la curiosidad, no quería ver esa mirada gris a la cara de Debora McGarrett bajo ningún concepto. Sabía bien lo que era callar pesares. No preguntó sobre eso ni una vez.

—No te llevas mucho con él, supongo —dijo, suavemente.

Mary arrugó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza con un aire triste que a él le recordó a su tía.

—Vine a vivir con tía Deb después que mi mamá murió —confesó Mary en lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo—. Papá empacó mis cosas y me envió a Los Ángeles en un avión con mi hermano. Yo... Mira- Tía Deb dijo que eres viudo.

Danny parpadeó lentamente hacia ella, su expresión cerrándose en la confusa alusión a Rachel. Estuvo tentado a levantarse y alejarse de Mary. Se obligó a quedarse allí.

—Sí.

Mary parecía sumamente incómoda de repente.

—Sé que es una justificación estúpida pero- pero eso puede tener que ver con mi actitud en los últimos meses.

Danny ladeó el rostro hacia un lado.

—No sé si te estoy siguiendo Mary —dijo, aunque tenía una tibia idea de lo que le estaba implicando su invitada.

—Estoy yendo a la psicóloga desde- bueno, desde hace un tiempo —La seriedad impresa en la voz de Mary era tan distinta a su habitual que no pudo dudar de ella. La franqueza escondida lo estaba hipnotizando—. Y me di cuenta que puedo haber estado... bueno, actuando como si fueras- ya sabes... Mi papá.

_De acuerdo._

—Mary...

Danny se masajeó la nuca, muy consciente que Grace estaba a unos pocos pasos de la cocina y que podría volver en cualquier momento.

—Es estúpido, lo sé. Tía Deb dijo que le recordabas a mi papá, incluso eres policía como él, y yo- yo no tengo muchos recuerdos buenos de mi papá siendo papá y no policía. No quería lo mismo para Grace. No debí haber asumido…

Danny sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

No era un buen momento para ese tema, quizá nunca sería, pero sabía bien que no tenía caso negarlo o desestimarlo. Se preguntó si Gavin había realmente dejado a Mary fuera o fue toda una estratagema para que él saliese. Después de pensarlo un segundo, decidió que no. Ni Mary era tan manipuladora ni Gavin dejaba de ser un idiota.

Estaba acostumbrado a que criticasen como cuidaba a Grace, muchas de esas críticas habían caído en oídos sordos y en el olvido porque pertenecían a otra vida, pero Danny sabía que no era un padre ejemplar.

—Solo quiero... quiero decir que no creo que te pareces a mi papá —dijo Mary, la nostalgia y la tristeza combatieron en sus ojos hasta que la primera triunfó—. Y me gustaría empezar de nuevo, ya sabes, sin... sin _esto_.

Mary parecía tan pequeña que Danny tuvo el impulso de tomar el primer viaje a Hawái, registrar toda la isla para buscar a su padre y tener una charla de corazón a corazón sobre el cuidado de los hijos. Al final, decidió que necesitaba algo más rápido y menos costoso.

Extendió su brazo en un gesto formal y esperó a que Mary hiciera lo mismo, estrechando sus manos.

—Mi nombre es Danny Williams, es un placer conocerte. Llevo viviendo en Los Angeles un año.

—Te gano viviendo aquí por unos catorce. Soy Mary Ann McGarrett —respondió ella y una nimia sonrisa amaneció en su cara—. El gusto es mío.

Noviembre se estaba asomando con días más tranquilos, al parecer.

 

* * *

  
  
Danny no creía en el destino. Si lo hiciera tendría que aceptar que muchas cosas de su vida habrían sido escritas con antelación, anticipadas por una fuerza divina y consideradas necesarias para su existencia. Tendría que aceptar la inevitabilidad de las pérdidas, las decepciones y las penas.

Billy, tan tempranamente. Rick, Grace, Rachel...

 _Rachel_.

Si Danny creyera en el destino tendría que aceptar que la felicidad no estaba dentro de los planes que había para él, porque su vida se había vuelto un ejemplo de lo contrario en los últimos tiempos. Su Grace podría ser lo único que le dejase algo de luz en la oscuridad, e incluso entonces sería momentánea y luego se esfumaría con el tiempo. Su Grace no tendría seis años para siempre. Su Grace quizá terminaría viendo a Danny como la razón de que todo en su vida fuese tan volátil y disparejo, un pensamiento que no lo dejaba dormir.

Al menos esa noche el pensamiento lo mantenía despierto. Frunció el ceño cuando una mirada al reloj le confirmó el horario. Faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche.

Suspiró cuando el sonido del móvil zumbó bajó la almohada. El nombre de su compañero apareció en su pantalla. No era extraño recibir llamadas una vez que salía del distrito pero generalmente tenía cierto margen de maniobra cuando sucedía fuera de sus turnos. Ser policía poco ayudaba a los buenos horarios de sueño.

—A horas de Halloween, ¿en serio?—preguntó. Sabía perfectamente que su compañero no lo estaría llamando tarde en la noche si no fuese importante.

Danny estaba agradecido por tener a Owen Kim. Era joven, centrado y con una templanza bajo su brazo que era necesaria para lidiar con su carácter. Además de una tasa de resolución que era envidiable, Kim respetaba la experiencia de Danny en la fuerza y sus puntos de vista, e igualmente ayudaba a balancear lo positivo en los casos que más golpeaban.

Siempre le dejaba saber cuando estaba a punto de hablarle de casos con niños y Danny, que solo le había contado sobre Grace a un puñado de personas de DPLA, agradecía el gesto mucho más de lo que podía decir.

—Una periodista nos llamó para avisarnos de un crimen contra una adolescente en Melrose —dijo, ignorando a Danny completamente.

Sintió que el corazón se le hundía hasta el suelo con ese pensamiento.

Melrose era una de las calles más famosas de Los Ángeles. Era una amalgama de tiendas, restaurantes, shoppings y entretenimiento. Era un sitio que familias elegían para visitar, un lugar que todos conocían y reconocían. Y, aparentemente, escenario de un crimen ahora. En un 30 de octubre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy en camino y quiero verte allí. ¿Necesitas tiempo para buscar a alguien que cuide de Grace?

—Llamaré a la niñera… Puede que tarde un poco.

—Te cubriré entonces —dijo Owen, con simpatía—. No es fácil con una niña pequeña. Tienes suerte que el capitán no sabe que tu cuñada es de _Buzzwire_.

Maureen seguía en el limbo sobre si era o no esposa de Matt todavía por lo que ese punto no era discutible.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, las piezas cayendo en el rompecabezas con facilidad—. Beth Turner.

—Bingo, compañero.

—Esa mujer está en todas partes, lo juro. Maureen no mintió cuando dijo que contratarla había traído fortuna.

—Fortuna para ella, desgracia para nosotros —dijo Owen, el cariz divertido era claro en su voz—. Es… perseverante.

Danny no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Beth Turner en persona —ni tampoco había tenido que lidiar con ella— pero Maureen la describió como dedicada hasta la exasperación, muy inteligente y versátil. También le había dicho que su novio era el fiscal de distrito, a modo de broma, aún antes que Danny hubiese abierto la boca para comentar algo.

Romances y aclaraciones innecesarias aparte, la prensa y la policía muchas veces caminaban por la misma calle y se pisaban los pies…

La desconfianza era natural.

Todo lo que sabía de Turner era que tenía la talla para ser la mejor y peor clase de periodista. Su dedicación y esfuerzo podrían ser encomiables, si los acompañaba con códigos y respeto, pero también podría ser una potencial pesadilla en el sentido forense y en el aspecto policial de una investigación, si no lo hacía. Era un equilibrio necesario, en su opinión. Beth Turner se escuchaba bastante decente, siendo francos. Danny se reservaba los juicios sobre las personas hasta, al menos, haber tratado con ellas una vez.

Las primeras impresiones servían bastante para darle una idea general. Era un buen juez de carácter.

—¿Está todavía en la escena?

—Fue la primera en llegar al parecer.

—Estaré allí en veinte.

Le había dicho a Deb que esa noche no tendría que quedarse con Grace por lo que tendría que ver si estaba despierta todavía.

—No te apures. Sé que tu turno no empezaba hasta la mañana.

El crimen, lamentablemente, no era tan considerado.

—Gracias, hombre.

No necesitaba ver a Owen para saber que estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. Era un detective, el rango que Danny lamentablemente había perdido al mudarse de costa a costa, y era un buen compañero también.

* * *

 

  
—¿Pudiste conseguir una niñera para Gracie?

—Mary la cuidará por ahora. Con suerte volveré antes que despierte y la podré llevar a la escuela. Si no Deb-

—¿Tu vecina Mary? ¿Cómo Mary la chica que ponía la música a todo volumen en las noches y lograba molestar a todo el piso con sus discusiones románticas? ¿La que tus vecinos te pedían que te lleves cuando la encontraban por allí? ¿La que arrestaste? ¿ _Esa_ Mary?

Danny sonrió.

El rostro de sorpresa de Mary Ann cuando le preguntó si podía quedarse con su hija unas horas mientras él atendía a la escena del crimen no había tenido precio.

Grace estaría durmiendo hasta bien entrada la mañana y Danny le había dicho a Mary que Deb pasaba casi todas las mañanas que él tenía ocupadas desayunando con Grace por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era estar allí para vigilarla esas horas de madrugada y esperar a su tía. No mucho tiempo atrás Danny había detestado la idea de dejar a su hija con otra persona pero Deb McGarrett era una gracia salvadora desde que la había encontrado.

Que hubiese tomado tanto cariño a Grace y que su hija la adorase no era más que una confirmación de la buena decisión que había tomado cuando se mudó a ese edificio.

—Ella no es tan mala.

Owen levantó la ceja. La sonrisa ladeada resistió en su sitio.

—Siempre te estabas quejando de lo imposible que era. De lo malcriada que estaba siendo. No será un patrón, ¿verdad? Las cosas de las que te quejas no te molestan tanto como dices.

—Oh, no, mi amigo. Estás muy equivocado _allí_. Hay cosas que siempre molestan y siempre me escucharas quejarme. Como el tráfico citadino a las cinco, la piña en la pizza, los deberes de escuela de los viernes que se dejan para el domingo y-

—Los crímenes, me imagino —agregó Owen mientras daban una vuelta para rodear la fuente.

Danny le dio una mirada en la interrupción. Hizo un gesto en su dirección, abriendo su mano y estirando los dedos como para conceder el punto.

—Eso ni debería mencionarlo, Kim.

Hubo una pequeña, fugaz sonrisa en el rostro moreno antes que la máscara de seriedad borrase todo rastro amigable. Sabía, por ese cambio simple, que no le gustaría lo siguiente.

—¿Y qué hay de los vampiros? —preguntó.

En una fuerza del hábito, Danny alejó los ojos del agua de la fuente que recortaba la luz y escaneó los alrededores, sintiéndose súbitamente observado. Eran casi las dos en la madrugada y sabía que el frío que le helaba la sangre poco tenía que ver con la temperatura. Alcanzó a ver una figura de etérea apariencia en la distancia serpenteando en la fuente en la misma dirección cuando miró de frente.

Contuvo la respiración por un momento pero ningún sentido se entumeció en reconocimiento.

—Puedo asegurarte que esa mujer caminando en la fuente no es un vampiro.

Owen resopló, escrudiñando la silueta que resaltaba a contraluz.

— _Esa_ es Beth Turner —aclaró, impasible—... rompiendo el perímetro.

—¡ _Beth_! ¡Aléjese del cuerpo! —gritó el teniente Carl Davis, no muy lejos. Su voz hizo que todos volvieran a la vida tras un momento de quietud.

Danny se sacudió la sensación. Esperaba, realmente esperaba, que el caso no estuviese remotamente relacionado con el folclore y las leyendas de chupasangres.

—A la víctima quisieron vaciarla —le explicó Owen en susurros, retomando la historia mientras veían al equipo tomándoles fotos. Las manos de Danny picaban por hacer algo por lo que sacó su libreta del bolsillo—. ¿Habías visto algo así allá en Jersey?

—Los vampiros no existen, Owen.

La distintiva marca en el cuello de la chica, manchada con sangre, le acusaba de mentiroso.


End file.
